Kenji's and Ryaku's Story
by Zacktheking9000
Summary: In a world where hybrids exist alongside humans and Pokemon... one is too black-and-white to coexist. Then one becomes two, then four, yada yada. Two teens and their friends are this large group's ONLY opposition. Will they succeed? Can I come up with a better summary? Read to find out. Rated T for potential language and violence.
1. 01 Our Intro (Why We're Targets)

Author's Note: _This is the first time I've done this, so I won't be phenomenal, ok? Keep this in mind when you leave any critique. I might accept any "new character" requests, but it might take a while to implement them._

_Thank you, and have a wonderful day._

Kenji

All we were doing was playing basketball…

Then the van pulled up.

I was in a bush, getting the ball back because I fumbled. It was all the way down here because I was just standing there dumbstruck for two minutes, watching it bounce away before I actually started running to get it.

On my way back, a few black vans pulled up on the blacktop. I dashed behind the bush, watching from a distance. I couldn't really hear what anyone was saying, but I saw the others getting into the vans. I saw one van pull away, but I snuck behind the last one and latched myself under it before it pulled away.

Long story short, that one ride was the single worst thirty miles of my life.

I saw the road turn into sand, wondering, Why isn't this van stopping?

When the van stopped, I was close to falling asleep, which would cause me to slip off of the van's chassis. But when the van stopped, I saw my brother get off first. Nobody noticed me hanging from the van, but when the door to the lab slammed shut, I made my move. Making sure nobody was on my tail, I opened the door ever so quietly, and found a weird kind of lab. I grabbed the first means of self-defence I could find - a syringe - and moved on.

Twelve stabs and fifty yards later, the strange men were guiding my friends into a room, and guiding these strange creatures out through another hallway. I couldn't find my little brother. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him.

I tried my best to sneak past the room, but it was small, and too well lit. Some of the guys shot at me, but I was able to disable one and get his gun, which I used to incapacitate the other. I set off an alarm, though…

Now I need to find my way out before somebody accidentally self-destructs on me.

The red lights suddenly switched to red-blue. Yep, that meant self-destruct, all right. The alarm started shouting, "SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED. EVACUATE FACILITY. ONE HOUR." Great. Just what I needed to make my day.

I grabbed all the kids I could, including the creatures, and ran them through the maze of the facility, but it took about fifty-five minutes of winding corridors, staircases, and one kid's epilepsy attack.

But then, just my luck, a masked man pulled in, driving a Jeep just large enough to fit all of us in. "Get in if you want to live!"

There was no time to question it, so we just rushed in. Just when we were half a mile away, I saw an explosion coming from the facility.

Man, I sure do love having friends I never knew I had. In the jeep, I picked up a knife that was a little rusted, and etched the word "Promise" into the blade as clearly as I could.

"Promise" was my promise to take down those psychos in black suits. For good.

A child that closely resembled Sandshrew was next to me, who I almost didn't recognize as Pat.

Okay, I didn't recognize him at all. He had to tell me. And then I forced him to prove it.

I'm a terrible brother.

Ryaku

Diana and I are twins, even though you probably would never guess it.

No, it's not our hair color that makes me think that way…

It's sort of a species thing. Diana is part-Latias, and I'm down here full-blown human.

Well, not completely. I do have some special abilities that no human could ever dream to acquire. I can shoot lightning out of my hand.

How that works? Well, it's very simple. I concentrate a bit, then a lightning bolt comes straight out of my palm. So we both have our own special something that makes us EXTRA unique.

Also, we take turns saving each other, because the spawn of the devil, James Moldox, wants us both dead. He says it's part of his "enhancement program." Yeah, who calls an enhancement program FilBEx?

Diana had been shipped off to some kind of facility. It was up to me to get her back. Moldox thinks it'd be the perfect trap, but he doesn't know me.

In her cell, the ceiling dropped quickly. I used my right arm to prop up the ceiling, and my left arm to grab Diana by her hand, and two seconds after we escaped, the ceiling slammed onto the floor. Just then the ceiling turned blue, then red, then back to blue. Guards had appeared on both sides, carrying AK-47's, shooting like crazy. I used my lightning to stun the guards on one side, dodging bullet trails from the other side. I held Diana to where I acted as her shield from incoming bullets.

As soon as I managed to escape, she came to. She whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear anything over the revving of my motorcycle.

I left that city the next week. No more Starion. I'm not going back to that hell.

But Moldox is still chasing me.

_The next chapter might take a little time._

_Umm... could somebody help me out with putting this in the right community/subsection?  
><em>


	2. 02 How We Meet (Our Friendship)

_Chapter 2. I'm still a bit unripe. But hopefully it's better than Chapter 1._

Ryaku

I had only gone ten minutes at roughly fifty miles per hour when suddenly I heard helicopter blades. I checked my mirror and saw a helicopter chasing me. "Ah, sh-" My cursing was interrupted by a loud voice yelling, "That's him, alright. Fire at will!"

Double shoot. Quite literally, because two guns opened fire on the motorcycle. In reaction, I increased my speed to try and escape the blast. The gang responded by firing a missile. I stopped, and tried to counter it by firing a lightning bolt at it.

The lightning bolt bounced right off the missile. It must have a magnetic field around it.

I'm boned. Damn.

I took out a blindfold, and tied it over my face. I don't want to see how I'm going out.

I heard the same loud voice yell, "It's the kid! Relocate missile!"

The feeling of heat subsided a little. I raised my blindfold, to see some spiky-haired kid of about fifteen dodging the missile, only to see it coming back at him, then repeating.

Amazing. I want that guy on my dodgeball team.

"Olé!" he yelled, as he deftly dodged the missile a last time, relocating it so precisely that it flew straight into the copter. It landed on its mark with a satisfying boom, leaving a gigantic explosion, pieces of burnt fabric… and automaton parts.

Moldox had sent robot Rockets against us.

Smart boy.

Except this kid here… was smarter.

I walked up to him, and yelled over to him. "That was some fancy footwork, kid."

"Oh, thank you. Those guys are after me. I saw they were after you, too."

"Yeah. Morphs and associates are a really big target. What'd you do?"

"I killed about twenty subordinates and destroyed a desert facility." He looked over to the bush. "Yo, Pat! They're gone, you can come out now."

Just then, a Sandshrew-morph of around nine or ten poked his head out from a bush, and the teen went over there to get him.

I forgot something. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Kenji. My brother here is Patrick. You?"

"Ryaku. Diana's still back there. She's probably really shaken."

I looked over there. Diana had a blank look on her face, like she'd seen a ghost. She's always been squeamish around guns and missiles.

I went over to her. "Diana, you ok?"

"Eep…" she squealed very quietly. She probably was still shaken.

Kenji called over to me. "Hey, Ryaku. You and Diana have somewhere you gotta be?"

"Uhh…"

"I'll take that as a no. Follow me."

I did.

Kenji

After about two hours on the jeep, I snuck off with Pat to go and hunt down the rest of the scoundrels. I was going to give them a taste of their own medicine, but…

I knew it was going to take more than a day. I knew I could brave the streets a few days… but Pat? I knew I had nowhere to go. I sat down in an alley, silently crying, until a dark figure opened a steel door.

"Hey, kid. I saw you on the news."

I was on the news? "Really."

"I like your style. You in it with the Resistance?"

"The what?"

"The Moldox Resistance."

"What do they do?"

"Moldox practically rules the world. Not literally, but financially. He controls several quadrillion dollars in material, and can break anybody he wishes. We're trying to bring him down. C'mon, follow me."

We went inside the building, into a lodging room. We were told the rest of the story there.

Two hours later, he got up, and gave me some keys.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"You can have this place. It'll accommodate up to five."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Did you hear that, Pat?"

Little Pat was really excited. "We have our own room?"

"Yeah!"

We had slept in that room the day before I helped that older teen I came to know as Ryaku.

_That's it here. I'm so sorry the chapters are so excruciatingly short, I kinda specialize in that kind of writing. Lemme know if there's any plot holes I need to fill up._

_Thank you, and have a wonderful day._


	3. 03 More After Us (Hitman)

Kenji

It was another week before something happened. Ryaku and I were checking the city together, because it had been horribly quiet, and we were together because Ryaku convinced me that reinforcement was more important than ground cover in this little operation, because he was certain that something was going to happen.

Nothing happened that day.

It was 1 AM when I walked back outside, looking into the streetlights for an answer. Dodging any policemen, because I didn't want any curfew problems, I worked my way to the outskirt. It was about 2:30 when I reached there.

The sound of sirens became clearer and louder. I quickly ducked behind the nearest dumpster and readied the not-so-sharp dagger I had been carrying around all this time. So far, I had only used it once, and that was to sever a piece of rope, right before carrying it away quickly and quietly. I had felt the need to nab it, because I had thought we would need it.

Even if we won't need it, at least I know I've still got the skills that probably will be necessary for our success.

Knives were made for stabbing - and concealment.

I heard the footsteps get louder. I lunged when I saw the threat, but he quickly sidestepped, and I landed right on my face. I rolled over right side up - and saw an AK-47 pointed straight at my face.

I decided to turn to some banter. "Hey, man. Don't you know it's dangerous to hold a loaded gun up to a kid's head?"

He only tightened his grip on the gun, as if he was waiting for verification of a target. I slowly slid under him while he looked away, and kicked him in the shin, forcing him to let go of the gun, but not before it fired a shot. I picked up the gun and dented the barrel a few times - I had no enthusiasm with using a gun - and threw it aside. I took a couple stabs at the hitman, but he managed to pull another gun, and a bullet grazed me on the arm. He put the gun up to me in point-blank.

I braced for death, but then he was knocked down by some outside force.

It was a lightning bolt. And it came from Ryaku.

He ran over to me, and checked my wounds. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a couple flesh wounds. No embedded bullets."

"That's good. Let's take you back to our base."

"I can still walk," I snapped, as he half-carried me, as if I had a terrible limp.

"Better safe than sorry."

I groaned as we team walked back to our base.

Ryaku

It was about 1:15 when I walked outside. I was feeling restless that night, because I was a bit rattled from the lack of an open attack.

I settled myself on top the dumpster right next to the door, watching the night, and listening to any sounds I could pick up. It felt a little relaxing.

I climbed up a fire escape, right above the building next to me, to get a view on something.

Then I saw something more unnerving than silence.

Murder.

Being the little vigilante I am, I decided to get closer to the scene to investigate.

Oh, no - Kenji's gonna get shot! I had to do something, so I quickly acted and raised my palm, but then a pair of larger men held me down. "You're coming with us," the one on my right boomed.

"And if I don't?" I questioned, trying to look as menacing as they thought they were.

"Then we'll slit your throat right here, right now."

"So I don't have a choice then?"

"Nope."

I waited a few minutes, as I was brought back about ten meters, then I quickly headbutted one guard, knocking him over, then zapping the other. I leapt off the building, shooting a bolt at the shady guy, effectively knocking him over. I then rushed to Kenji, checked for any wounds, and walked him back to our base.

Promptly upon returning, at about 4 AM, I opened up a medkit and began treating where a bullet grazed his arm.

I opened up a bottle of antibacterial wash, then dabbed a bit onto a cloth. "This is going to sting," I warned.

"I know," he returned.

I put the cloth on his wound. I saw him try to hold in a face, as a tiny bit of moisture escaped from his eye.

After about five minutes, I applied some gauze. "Try to take it easy," I informed.

"I'll try to," he mumbled, with a yawn. "I think we should rest a little, now. We've been up real late, you know?"

"Yeah."

We turned in for a few hours.

_Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. I know it's a bit rushed. I'm not sure what to do for the next few chapters..._

_Oh, right. I'll be taking character submissions. You can put it in the reviews, or drop me a PM. But don't expect the character to be added immediately. I might figure out a way to introduce him/her within a couple chapters, so don't fret._

_~ZTK_


	4. 04 New Friends (A Problem Every Chapter)

_You know, this is where I should put down a disclaimer saying, I don't own Pokemon, but isn't that assumed? I mean, this IS FAN fiction (emphasis on FAN) and anthropomorphism IS considered modification, right?_

Kenji

Three days later, we were sent to a train station about ten miles away from the city borders, to another city named Ironwood. It was less populated than the city we were currently in, but about as industrial. We were set to meet another Resistance member on the way there.

About halfway to Ironwood, a male of about sixteen sat next to us and introduced himself as Mitchell Keikomann. He didn't seem suspicious, so I introduced myself to him, then Pat, and finally Ryaku and Diana.

He opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm the Resistance member who was set up with you guys." He looked around. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He led us to the caboose of the train, which was completely empty. It reminded me of the time a close friend of mine rode with me on this kind of train, to go visit a relative who was horribly sick… I tagged along to support him. On the way back, though, he fell off the caboose, and I never heard from him again. Ever since, I had been kind of… ehm, conscious of the back of ANY kind of train.

I tried to start the conversation, but then instantly noticed Mitchell almost completely absorbed in the 3DS he was playing. Great… just who we needed. Someone who just can't stop playing video games.

We had to wait him out for another hour before he finally spoke.

"Wait, where was I?"

"You haven't started yet!" Ryaku snapped.

"Geez, Ryaku, calm down." I commented.

Mitchell started. Okay, our plan is this…" He laid down a map on the ground, with red, green and blue lines drawn on it, and explained every part of the map, and where each line went. I inserted a couple questions to clarify any messages I didn't understand.

He put up his map after about fifty minutes, and ten minutes after that we heard a bang. I spotted another assassin, and quickly rushed after him. He climbed the ladder, onto the roof of the train.

With me still hot on his trail, he dropped down, and disconnected the cars from where he was. I leaped onto the next train car, and started checking for him. I heard a gunshot, which must have came from the assassin. He must've been nervous, because he missed by a mile.

I rushed up to him to fight hand-to-hand, but he grabbed me and threw me off the train.

Or so he thought.

Because I was being carried by a blue-green aura.

Mitchell

A man in a trench coat drove me to the train station that day. He had said he would take me because of a special ability I had, concerning my 3DS. I didn't know of this until I had seen a spike ball at my feet, that I would've sworn wasn't there before. I kicked it aside, and tested something else out. Drawing a soccer ball in the field allotted, and touching the very bottom of the screen…

Yes! A soccer ball!

While on the train, I looked around for the silver helmet, and the black spiked hair…

I found them after about two or three hours and guided them to the caboose.

When the assassin came to attack us, we ran through the cars to try and meet him at the front, surround him, but when we saw the cars disconnect, we took a different plan.

Ryaku took the front, and I held the rear. I rushed to the very back of the train, and spawned a few barricades, plus a revolver pistol, for self-defense. Waiting for the strike, I braced myself, but it didn't come.

Then I saw Kenji and the assassin battle hand-to hand. I wanted to step in to lend a hand, but I felt that my action would jeopardize the mission.

Then I saw Kenji fall off. I did what any respecting citizen with a magic 3DS would do: I drew a circle around a stickfigure, then drew an arrow from the figure to the interior of the train, then hit "submit."

Instantly, my 3DS worked its magic, and I saw Kenji being carried by a sphere to the inside of the train. I opened the door, and in he came. The second the bubble touched the floor, it popped, dropping him onto the carpet.

I told him to stay right there while I went to go check on Ryaku. On the roof of the train, I saw his metal clash with the assassin's, sparks and electrical charges flying everywhere. The assassin pushed Ryaku down, and escaped.

And all I did to help was yell an expletive his way right before he vanished out of sight.

_People, please leave a review giving me constructive criticism and/or what you think of the story. I can't improve if I don't know what to improve._

_Thank you, and have a phenomenal day._

_~ZTK_


	5. 05 New Affair (Frickin ROBOTS)

_I have a feeling this story's gonna get a bit repetitive..._

Ryaku

We arrived at Ironwood ten minutes after the little conflict on the train. A man in a red SUV showed us a base to sleep in, accommodating the five of us. The city's overall color was light red, unlike the pale blue of Starion. The city had this odd unfamiliar feeling…

But I set aside the feelings and relaxed, despite the strange vibes. I decided to look left and right, scan the surroundings for danger, because of my paranoia.

I didn't see anything for the next few hours, which was a good sign. Maybe there won't be an open attack today.

We went to check out some of the more interesting points of Ironwood, including a set for a popular TV show. They weren't airing just yet, but were going to in two hours.

Within thirty minutes, we were attacked. Again.

A heavy looking object had landed in front of me, which caused me to slowly look up…

A laser had singed some of the hair on my head the second my head hit 90 degrees.

I managed to climb the wall using a few hand and footholds I found stuck in the wall. From the top, I saw that there were two robots - both opening fire the moment I was in their sites. I used a lightning bolt to try and defuse the bots, but…

Guess what? More magnetic energy blocking the charges. I silently cursed to myself, and charged to go hand to hand.

The robots didn't retreat behind anything to shoot from a safe proximity, but rather changed form, probably changing from ranged to melee mode. The robots were now bigger, and one of their arms was a medium-sized blade. They started swinging at me, but I managed to dodge the first few attacks, and right after I deftly ducked behind the first, I ripped its blade arm off.

Good - I now had a weapon to level the playing field. I slashed at the armless robot's head, disabling it effectively. I then turned to the other…

It had doubled in size, and its bladed arm was now a functional chainsaw. It swung at me with its chainsaw arm, effectively disarming me, then knocked me down.

Yeah. I'm boned. Damn.

I took out my blindfold…

Almost immediately the robot's head burst open in a flash of light. I sat up, and saw Diana in her Mist Ball stance.

"Diana… I..." I stuttered a bit.

Diana looked to me, then smiled. "I couldn't let that wretch slice your neck open. Besides, I was feeling the need to exercise some of my Eon power."

"Uhh…"

"C'mon, we should be going."

She held me by the hand, and flew off.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Diana's powers, as I had forgotten she could control them. She had used them around me so little...

Mitchell

I acted as a guide for my friends in the trip to Ironwood. One of the last places I explained was the TV show set, where Ryaku was blasted by lasers.

While he was at his hacking and slashing, one of the actors showed himself as a non-actor - because he was attacking me. With REAL weapons.

I built a sword with my magic 3DS to take him head on, but when I turned around to face him, there wasn't ONE, but there was THREE. Man, Moldox really knew how to summon some skilled hitmen.

I threw my blade at one of the men, but he quickly dissipated into the shadows, and two more hopped behind me, holding pistols. I tackled them, but one guy grazed my hand with a bullet.

Their bodies were made of shadows - not their weapons. Good to know. I slashed at the two shadows in front of me, and started working my way into the center.

About halfway, I was knocked over by a guy with a set of brass knuckles. I kicked him in the shin, forcing dissipation, then attacked the next few head-on.

The last assassin was using ninja-like agility to run away from me like a little coward. I used the time to taunt, then made a shuriken to throw. I was ready to take this little bugger down.

I threw the shuriken, but it missed by a mile, as the guy was somewhere else. I heard an whizz by my face, and an arrow sprouted from the ground in front of me. I saw the guy facepalm, then shoot again. I blocked with the digital ink sword, then leaped up to the platform he was on.

I slipped and landed flat on my back. That left an opening for a cleverly placed arrow…

I rolled, then threw another digital star. The assassin just plucked that out of the air, and used it to his own advantage. I knocked it away with the blade…

Will this guy ever stop? I can't get this guy to quit moving so I can hit him.

Wait… can I immobilize people, too?

I drew the best sign for immobilize I could (which was just a stick figure with squiggly lines around it, then a STOP sign) and waited for the magic.

All I saw was a STOP sign whack him in the head, and right after that, he escaped.

I lowered to a kneel, then I was on my hands and knees, probably coughing up blood.

The second I got up, an old lady was right in front of me, then whacked me on the left cheek with her hand. She walked off, saying, "Kids these days shouldn't be walkin' around with those large fancy weapons. Coulda killed someone."

So there I was, after chasing off a ninja assassin, having been slapped by an old lady.

I put my hand up to the red mark, and contemplated her statement.

_Leave a review for ol' ZTK so he can improve (or take pride in) his own story. Seriously, if you think something's broken (or if there's any plot holes that need filling up) let me know in the reviews. I can't improve if I don't know what to build on._

_Thank you, and have a fantastic day._


	6. 06 Fragments of the Past (Someone New)

_I need to satisfy my fans_

Kenji

We were carried to a large, forty-story building near the edge of the city. When we entered, the lobby was almost completely empty, except for a single blonde girl who was facing away from us. She strangely had a gravity effect on Mitchell, because he started walking in her direction. I had to hold him by the arm, and whispered in his ear, "Don't."

She turned her head to where I could see her head and not just her hair, and I saw that she wasn't as human as I assumed. She was a Ninetales girl aged about sixteen, which means she was approximately two years older than I was. Her nine tails were probably hidden behind the other seats.

I released my grasp on Mitchell and watched him fall on his face, making sure I didn't arise suspicions. I didn't want anybody thinking I'd just hurt the innocent for no good reason.

Ehh, I think I should stop caring about what others say.

She rose. I saw she had on a white sweater and a purple skirt that went to her knees, attached to a black leather belt. Then I looked at Patrick's basic black t-shirt and shorts, then to Diana's loose-fitting long sleeved shirt and her silver-colored pants. She started for the elevator, which was the same place we were headed for.

Well, that's about five minutes of small talk and Mitchell's babbling as we climbed up on the elevator, watching the skyline sink. Oh - and some familiar-looking shadowy guy in the elevator who got on at about floor five, accompanied by a Charizard. I recall seeing him on TV some time ago, once two years back, watching the Kanto League Championships, the next being only ten days ago, on the news. He had survived a massacre started by a man named Kendall Klein, as they said, but I believed it was really James Moldox's psychotic son Joseph Moldox, who was like his father, but thirty years younger(that being age nineteen), ten times crazier, and about as well-liked to the general public. He probably bribed the media to not tarnish his name.

Red was his name. We didn't check which floor he left at, but I still felt a presence unknown.

The top floor didn't have anything but some kind of boardroom and a few offices, so we were to go to floor thirty-nine. I showed Ryaku the room number, but I'm pretty sure he misread it, because I could clearly hear battle screams coming from the door.

No, that's 3900. We need 3910.

3910 was right across the hall. Great, I had to put up with those insane cries while we were here.

Ehh, maybe it's just a couple of pubescent teenage boys playing Halo or something.

We were told to be careful, because floors one through thirty-nine were completely public and rooms were available to anyone. So we expected about one-tenth of the people there to be with the Moldox ideology, who our "friend" called "pokehaters." Unfortunately, we were instructed not to kill anyone while we were there, except in a drastic measure of self-defense. Like that's going to happen, I thought to myself. But I kept my mouth shut and held my hatred down.

The Ninetales girl said her name was Irene, and was currently staying at room 3927. Mitchell babbled something along the lines of "Aseh kebai." I twisted his ear to try to get him into line. He quickly responded by trying to karate-chop my arm.

I grabbed that arm with my other arm. "What's up with you, Mitch?"

He sighed. "Irene just gives me that twisty feeling in my stomach."

"You mean… you like her?"

"I dunno…"

"Why don't you go talk with her. You know, friendly banter? I hear that's the first step to romance."

"I… just don't think she'd be interested in a guy like me."

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, seeing she's a morph, and I'm full-blown human… She could have some kind of… discomfort around people like me."

"She seemed friendly enough."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man. Just… wait till tomorrow. It's 9 PM."

When we woke up the next day, I smelt something burning.

Something was burning.

It was the room. Someone else at our doorstep trying an attempt on our life.

I woke up the others and informed them of the smoke I detected, and looked through the window. I saw a guy holding a flamethrower, bathing the place in flames. About seventy people were behind him. I opened the window, and heard shouting. All of them were cheering the guy on.

What's he up to?

I hopped out of the window, into a blitz of heat from the fire, and then onto the ground. The pyro started trying to burn me down to an ash, but I was too quick for that sorry bastard.

I managed to get a safe distance away from the fire trail, and lunged. He blocked with a red-hot knife. I tried spitting on it in the midst of the struggle, to cool it down a bit, rendering it a bit less lethal. I saw the fluid boil on the surface of the steel.

He tried stabbing at me, but I ducked. I could smell my own burning hair as it went right above my cranium. I tripped him, then swiftly moved to the left. I saw the crowd scatter, as a few small pillars of fire erupt a few feet away. Must be a busted gas pipe or something.

I decided to use them to an advantage. I kicked the guy, causing him to fall backward.

His posterior landed right on top of the newest flame, causing to run home yelping to Mommy.

I picked up the knife he had dropped. I assumed it was made from iron, but then it got its heat from a coal fire… that makes steel.

I dumped "Promise" somewhere inconspicuous, and saw people pour out of the building, as a fire department tried to extinguish the fire.

_Just... leave me a review, or my writing will forever "suck." Give me constructive criticism, or maybe a positive view. And if you like it, remember to favorite it, mmkay?_


	7. 07 New Homes (Kaboom Time)

_Sorry about the long gaps, I have just been busy over the time, working on other things. You know._

_Disclaimers are dumb, this is FAN fiction, don't waste your time saying you don't own anything because that's assumed you don't. But it's ok to say what you would do if you did. Like if I owned Pokemon, the Pokeworld would be 5000 times more epic._

_Thank you, and have a great day._

Mitchell

I had taken Kenji's advice (after the burning building scene, that is) and walked up to Irene. I stammered for a bit, but she edged a bit closer, to compress the gap between us.

We stood there for about five minutes, listening to the sounds of the city below us.

Then the strange thing happened. In unison, we proclaimed our interests in each other.

We were there for about another twenty minutes, saying next to nothing. We stated that we had to go (also in unison) and stormed off in opposite directions.

I was so confused I didn't see where I was going, and ran smack into Ryaku. The recoil almost knocked me over on my backside. "Whoa, tiger," he said. "Watch where you're going." I rubbed my head, and explained what had happened.

After I was finished, he seemed proud of me and/or confused from what I had said. He then made a silent comment, which I barely heard one word from: "Intense."

Police cars were patrolling the area, because of the recent attacks. We thought we were safe and sound in this city- then we got a call saying we had to travel again.

We were going to a city named St. Lancia - on the opposite side of the country. We were going to have to take a plane. I had never flown on an aircraft before, but an uncle of mine (of whom I do not know, because the event was long ago) had died in a plane crash, so I know I'd be at least a little bit uneasy. To prepare, I had drawn a chestplate and created it using the "submit" button.

Kenji saw me in my body armor and inquired me as to why I was wearing a chestplate. I replied with a sigh, "I have this strange thing against flying."

He tried to make a joke of the statement, saying, "Is that why I never see you making a pair of wings on that thing of yours?"

I was a bit annoyed by the remark, and told him to try to be serious for a few minutes.

All he did was walk away. I shook my head and walked in the other direction. I then cursed to myself because the exit was the other way.

When we were in front of the building, Irene was right in front of us. She had said that she was allowed to come with us to St. Lancia, and that she hoped she wouldn't be much of a burden to the rest of us. Ryaku said that it would be ok, and that he hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision.

Ryaku

On the plane that I was told Mitchell was so afraid to board, we almost went the whole trip without any trouble. On the bright side, at least we got good seats on the plane, and we weren't questioned by anyone on the trip. No interrogations, no scans (well, nothing more than the airport security's mandatory go-overs), and no tear gas.

The problem, you ask? The plane was run by a group of our "friends", so some pokehater genius thought it'd be really funny to implant a time bomb on our plane and set it to explode mid-flight.

When we heard of such a bomb (which was in an inconspicuous area of the cockpit), we decided to investigate. Mitchell and I were the only ones to actually view the bomb (Kenji insisted on staying behind and keeping the others calm, but he loaned out his heated knife to cut any wires if we so needed), we saw that we only had ten minutes to defuse it.

Mitchell went insane and started cutting random wires, trying to look for the main one, the one that made the bomb explode, but I pushed him away, yelling, "You insane idiot! If you cut the wrong wire, the bomb will explode right off the bat, no questions asked! You're lucky you didn't get to it yet."

I tried to short-circuit the bomb with a shock to its system, but the timer dropped a minute.

6:23 left.

Mitchell was bashing the thing with a digi-ink hammer.

5:01 left.

I was trying to think of an ideal approach.

3:41 left.

We were both just screwing with all of the wires.

2:10 left.

We were crying our eyes out, thinking we couldn't do it.

1:37.

Kenji barged in, announcing that he couldn't evacuate a plane properly, so he started working on the bomb.

40 seconds.

Kenji was severing the wires, one by one.

25 seconds.

Kenji was still fixed on the wire in the back.

12.

He was almost there.

7.

He slowly plucked the wire from its place. The bomb timer stopped, with 4 seconds to spare. He started cheering and did an end zone style dance, like those guys at the NFL do after scoring a touchdown.

I never doubted his skill from then on.


	8. 08 Wounds From The Past (They're New)

_I think I'm working in a lost art here, because of stupid assumptions and hurtful stereotypes of those who work in this field of fan fiction._

_But I continue to carry on with these guys, because I know that this is a nice fiction._

Kenji

When we unboarded the plane, I nearly vomited my guts out because after the bomb, the plane hit some turbulence while I was still victory-dancing, and the fact that I had stuffed my face with about seven bags of peanuts didn't help, either.

I had about ten bags of peanuts stuffed in the inside pockets of my vest in case we would need them later. I doubted that we would.

As soon as we left the airport, another man was waiting for us in another van. He signaled to us and got our password right.

It was six miles to our next base. It was another condo-like building in the sense that it was tall, and in the residential district of town.

And guess who was in front of the door. The kid from Ironwood. Same hat, same blank look, and same Charizard.

...Red, I believe.

It has been three years since he plowed through the Kanto League with little to no resistance. It has been three years when he supposedly took the Rockets down… but you can't always disband an organization by getting rid of the leader.

Especially an organization as sick-minded as the Rockets.

He had made a hand sign similar to a wave, but more apathetic, as if he were focused on something else, or because he simply didn't want to be here.

That guy must have something bad against Moldox. I believe I remember mentioning almost all of his Pokemon being gunned to death by a psychopathic Trainer by the name of Joseph Moldox.

But they pinned the crime on another guy.

I tried to get closer to him, but I guess Charizard had become more cautious and aggressive because he looked like he was going to attack me. Red put his hand on the draconic creature, as if to say, "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt us… I think."

I leaned on the wall next to him. I sighed, and said, "I suppose I wouldn't know what it'd be like to lose so many friends of yours… in about five minutes. So I can't really say I know that feel."

His facial expression looked like it was saying, "You're lucky for not knowing. It's likely to drive you insane."

All conversation turned into silence when we heard a gunshot, then screaming. On our way to investigate, we saw a stray charge of electricity.

We stopped at a blind corner, but Red pulled me back and gave me a dirty look, as if to say, "Are you crazy?"

I answered with a light shrug, and dashed for the scene. What I saw was a strange, haggard looking person raiding the corpse of a dead guy in a Moldox associate's uniform. He hissed at me, ran past me in a quick attack, and escaped. I checked the wound, and saw a bad-looking scratch. More like a gash.

Red saw the wound, propped me on his shoulder, and half-walked me to our place.

I was set down on a chair, where Ryaku took my shirts off, and started treating my wounds.

I told him all about what we saw in that alleyway.

"Do you recall exactly what they both looked like?" he asked.

I answered the question as good as I can. "Well… I remember the dead guy was wearing a Moldox-style uniform… but… the guy who was robbing the corpse, I could only really see for half a second, so I wasn't able to tell exactly who or even _what_ it was."

He was still performing first aid. "I see. Who was with you?"

"Red was."

"How would you describe the charge?"

"Probably some wicked adaptation of a taser."

"I see."

We were silent for the next five minutes, trying to process what was going through our minds.

Ryaku sighed. He applied the last of the bandages, handed my shirts back, and rose. "We're gonna have to hunt for the other one you saw. Maybe your photographic memory is wired differently to mine; you should be able to recognize what you saw tonight."

The next day I put on the uniform I salvaged, and waited in the exact same area where I saw the scene last night. I was there for four hours, of which I spent humming to myself, bored out of my skull.

Then, at six PM, it happened. The same thing from last night attacked, but this time, Ryaku was here. Ryaku knocked it out with a metal baseball bat, mid-lunge.

Yep, this was the thing that I saw last night.

At a closer distance, I was able to tell what it was. It was shirtless, so I assumed that it's male. He closely resembled a Sandslash because of the plethora of spikes on his back.

Ryaku snapped a picture or two, and after that, we quickly left because we saw him twitch a little. We didn't want to be around when he came to.

_Leave a review for ZTK on his story KRS, ASAP. Remember, I will take and consider characters if you so wish someone to be added within the next few chapters. I won't be stopping the character flow until at least Chapter 18... I'm considering running 30 to 36 chapters._

_Thank you, and have a fantastic day._


	9. 09 Kidnapped (Again?)

_Yeah, short chapter. Don't bug me about it. At least it isn't a ten-liner, like a fanfic I rean some time back that was filled with ten lines of story and Author's Notes as the 90% filler. I'm not that guy._

Ryaku

I called up a friend the next day, to help me try to identify the character in the picture. Sadly, he couldn't help me, because the character was slightly deformed, and bruised. It also didn't help that I didn't get the entire face area…

I simply shrugged after he left, and trashed the photographs.

I was alone today. Kenji was out doing… something. Mitchell was with Irene at who knows where, probably an Italian restaurant or a movie theater, and Diana was with a friend of hers, visiting a hospitalized relative. I don't know; I'm not that good with small details.

But what wasn't a small detail was the small note taped to the door. It said:

_Dear pest,_

_I have captured your sister again. I expect you to turn yourself over to me at 15555 Sparked Blvd AT ONCE, and I promise your death will be quick and painless, and I might consider sparing your sister. If you do not within 24 hours, you'll never hear from her again. And I'll make sure that you die painfully._

"No. This can't be," I said to myself.

This is all some wicked adaptation of a nightmare. Nevertheless, Diana was my flesh and blood. I had to save her.

I popped the kickstand off of my motorbike, and rode all the way to the address shown on the note. 15555 Sparked Blvd, here I come. But not to turn myself in. I was to rescue my sister.

I slowly opened the door, sword raised and lightning ready. I looked for the cells where prisoners were kept, but found no one in them.

What?

It's a trap! I gotta get out of here!

I rushed for the door, but a barbed wall appeared right in front of my nose. I'm trapped in here till someone comes for me.

I felt stupid for falling for that trap.

Bouncing a tennis ball, I waited for something to happen. Something did when I heard a gunshot, then a scream.

I figured that I didn't want to go investigate.

Some people came into where I was held. That only means one thing: I'm boned. No words necessary.

The big man held a knife up to my head. He decided to talk to me before killing me.

"So, you got a big bounty on your head, did you know? I wanna get me some money like that. It's a whole fifty G's."

Fifty thousand dollars was a big bounty! Is Moldox really that eager to do away with me?

"Fifty G's could buy me what I really want."

"What's that?"

"I dunno yet… But it'll be $50,000! I'll buy everything!"

Stupid.

He made a mark on my neck with the knife. I could smell my own blood, feel it drip.

"Feel good, kid? Well, get comfy - you're gonna die here."

All of a sudden, a knife came out of nowhere, and the steel hilt knocked the man out cold. The knife sailed away from me. That was a good thing.

"I came as soon as I saw the ransom! Let's get outta here before someone else finds us."

I nodded, then asked him to board my motorbike. Note to self: buy a sidecar.

Kenji spoke up again. Hey, Ryaku. There's something I wanna show you. Turn down here."

"Um, Kenji?"

"Yeah?"

"There's some weird feeling I get when I'm captured. I don't like playing distress mode, you hear?"

"Yeah. That's the worst. But someone came for you, so why complain?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I do feel grateful you came."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Well…" I showed him the mark.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Turn left"

"Where are we going?"

"Here. Stop."

I stopped in front of what looked like a hole in the wall.

"What's this?"

"A breach in the movie theater. You can hear everything from _Iron King 3_ from this wall today at about… now."

We crawled to the wood, and listened to the movie for the next hour and fifty minutes before going home.

_Thank you for reading this far, and have a fantabulous day._


End file.
